Why won't you just smile?
by Dorkborn
Summary: What's so complicated about smiling? Is it the actions you do or the emotions that you feel? When Iceland ends up ill Hong Kong rushes over to care for him. It is then does their relationship take off and their troubles together begin. Follow them through this story! Pairing: Hongice Rated M for language and paranoid me is paranoid. Enjoy reading! .
1. Just one smile

**This is mostly based on a role-play I did with a friend with Hong Kong and Iceland. This is.. seriously.. aside from role-play my first, I guess, romantic story? I am probably going to end up reciting the entire role-play lmao. But, I hope you guys enjoy~**

**Paranoid me is paranoid, but I am warning you again- LANGUAGE IS USED. If you think I must raise the rating then I will.**

**Here are the human names I might use later in here in case you don't know them:**

**Emil- Iceland**

**Luka- Norway**

**Leon- Hong Kong**

**Matthias- Denmark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. ;;**

* * *

The Asian nation rushed over the gravel his school shoes clicking against the weathering stones. He didn't look panicked, but with the speed he was moving at it wasn't too hard to tell he was in a rush somewhere. His deep brown hair was flying back with each step he took. His steps were out of beat and messy only resulting in him stumbling over and over. He would catch his balance, but there were those few times he almost missed it and was close to falling flat on his face. He wasn't wearing the most casual attire. His school's uniform sleeves were curled up to his elbows and the collar was pushed open more exposing his collar bones. You really couldn't blame him. He wasn't trying to look 'hot'. He was hot, and that's meant in a whole different way than what you might be thinking. It was over 100 degrees outside! Sweat formed at the very edge of the boy's hairline as he quickened his pace only pushing himself on approaching his friend's house.

Friend? An odd term you might think for him to ever use, or even consider. But, he did. Only for one though, and that was the smaller boy, Iceland. He was an interesting one at first sight. Him with his small puffin companion. Ah, yes. His little puffin is how he even met the silver haired boy.

He recalled it as if it were yesterday..

_"Mr. Puffin?" The Icelandic called out cupping his hands around his mouth allowing his voice to travel at an immense distance through the dense forest area. It has been almost 2 hours since he had lost his small companion. The very companion he got from Norway when he was younger. He was precious to him, as if he was his only friend. He wanted to curl up and cry, but he resisted. If he cried it wouldn't help him find his friend in any way. So, he continued on biting his tongue and holding back the tears at were at the corners of his dull ice blue eyes. He needed to stay strong. His friend was probably fine… Right? "Mr. Puffin?" He repeated the name over and over hearing his trembling voice echo off of the rough edges of bark. He ignored the constant vibrating of his phone in his pocket. He knew he'd get a long lecture from his brother about where he was, but he didn't want to deal with that right now.. He really didn't._

_Pausing in the center of a clearing he felt everything inside him slowly crumble. He felt pathetic. He knew so many people would only call his Puffin a bird, but to him.. it was his one and only friend. He often chose to not talk to anyone. He'd push anyway anyone who reached out to him and kept to himself. He never said he wanted to be alone. It was as if.. He was scared to be around people yet he was also afraid of being alone. He couldn't tell anymore. He just wanted his friend back. Curling his fingers into tight fists at his sides he narrowed his chin to look down at his bleach white knuckles. What if he never found his Puffin companion? What if he was now left alone…? He flinched at the very thought and that familiar churning inside his chest returned. Yet, he resisted to drop a single tear. He threw his head to and fro searching the area desperately. "Damn it, Mr. Puffin… This isn't funny!" he yelled pausing as if expected a response. But, to no avail. He wanted to give up.. He really did, but he couldn't. His teeth grinding together and his eyelids were squeezed shut in pure frustration and the growing agony that chipped away inside of him. That was when he felt it.. The very sign of misery.. rain. The clear droplets clung to his silvery hair draping it down in front of his face concealing the conflicted expression plastered across his face. He had fallen to his knees with his fists at his sides. He didn't want to move. Maybe he'd come back if he stayed here… At that very moment there was a faint rustling echoing behind him and perching past the eerie crashing of the rain pouring from above and soaking into the soil._

_"Hey, are you alright?" A voice hit against the Icelandic's ear drums and he threw himself around only to come face to face with an unfamiliar boy who seemed much older than him. Well, he was taller. He had such a slender build and his choppy brown bangs were sticking to the flesh on his face. His eyebrows, though… They were thick.. Thick to the point it reminded Iceland of the Englishman his older brother was often seen around. "Are you alright?" He asked again waving his skinny fingers in front of his face as if to gain his attention._

_"O-Oh. Yeah! I'm fine!" Iceland told him furrowing his own brows together and crossing his arms in front of his chest. _

_"You don't look fine." The boy countered not a single feature on his face altering. His ability to stay like that astonished, yet kind of scared Iceland. Who did he think he was? He didn't know him at all, and here he was claiming things as if he couldn't smash his face in with a single fluent motion. Though, something stopped that idea in it's place… A familiar squawking snapped past the erupting sounds of thunder from the shadowed blankets above. _

_"M-Mr. Puffin?" Iceland exclaimed recognizing the voice. His eyes widened as he peeked over the Asian nation only to be greeted with the colorful appearance of his companion. "Mr. Puffin!" He repeated the name his voice echoing over the storm as if it never existed. _

_The animal stretched it's wings and glided over to it's master accepting the warm embrace awaiting him. It squeaked and tweeted it's gratitude to the strange boy who remained crouched before the two reunited companions. _

_The dark haired boy couldn't help but feel a small grunt of interest push at his chest. "So, he's yours, I suppose?" He inquired wanting to be sure this animal was being put in the correct hands. His puffin was rather… adorable. But, something about the boy-himself- interest him. What was it..? Was it his silver hair? Maybe his eyes… They were a perfect shade of the two hues purple and blue dancing together in a hypnotizing harmony. Shrugging away the short trance he faintly heard the boy respond._

_"Yeah." Iceland paused narrowed his eyes down upon the creature nestled in his lap. He hated socializing in any way. Even if it were just a few words, but he needed to say something to this boy. He needed to. "Thank you." The words slipped from his tongue in a bashful manner. He wasn't one to say it so gratefully, but he found his one and only friend and he couldn't thank him enough for that. He wanted to continue with it and say those two simple words over and over, but restrained himself from showing anything. He didn't want to say anything further nor did he want to show any vulnerable emotions. With a small bop of his head in a respectful farewell he backed away allowing him to catch his balance and take off recalling his way out of the forest._

_The other nation was a bit hurt by the abrupt action taken, but he kept his distance. As interested as he was with the younger boy he didn't want to seem like a creeper if he followed..._

* * *

_"You?" A voice rang out down the hallway hitting Hong Kong quickly recognizing the boyish tone. Turning his head he was met with the student he had helped in the forest a few days ago. Out of all places to see him again he didn't expect to see him at his own school! _

_"Yeah, I guess." He responded cooly with a loose shrug fighting to keep that nonchalant expression across his facial features. _

_The silver haired student stopped before him to catch his breath from the sudden sprint and pushing people out of his path. He huffed ad breathed until he finally built up the correct amount of oxygen to speak. "You.. go here too? You're a nation?" He asked his breathing slowing down into a steady rhythm once more. _

_"Yeah. Well.. kinda, I guess. An administrative region." He corrected the Icelandic casually fixing the heavy backpack slung sloppily over his shoulder. "What about you?" He countered._

_"Me? Iceland." The shorter male responded answering rather shyly noticing the amount of eye contact he was making. It was too much. He had never held a conversation with a complete stranger for this long and not gotten close to smashing them in the face. _

_"I heard of Iceland. Isn't there like, no ice at all.-"_

_"Shut up!" Iceland cut in the veins at his forehead pulsing with pure annoyance. Everyone HAD to say something about Iceland having almost some to no ice at all. He was stopped from further arguing by a soft pat on his head. Did this kid really have the nerve to pat him on the head? He was tall and all, but was he mocking him. A light shade of red brushed at Iceland's cheeks as he realized how laid back the brown haired boy seemed about the simple gesture. "What about you, anyway? What's your name?" Iceland inquired in hopes of changing the subject of this a bit._

_The Region representative removed his hand from the soft curls in the boy hair to respond. "Hong Kong."_

_This was where it all began…._

* * *

Finally making it to the fancily carved doorway he paused hunching himself over his hands on his kneecaps and his head hung low to catch his breath. Now everything hurt from the forced exercise here. He fought the pain and moved his arms back to fix his horrible posture and soothe his aching back so he could knock in hopes of getting the ill Icelandic's attention. He slammed his fist against the door rather harshly multiple times, like a child would do… over and over.. He didn't notice the chain of knocks until the door snapped open revealing a pissed, congested Iceland. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" he asked raising a weak hand and knocking the taller boy lightly on his forehead. "Jeez." He mumbled under his erratic breaths as he turned gesturing to his friend to enter.

Hong Kong obliged quickly entering the neat home and closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes as if he would do at his home and entered further to find the Icelandic representative sprawled out over the cough groaning. "This damn cold.." He slurred his face buried in the pillow propped up by the arm of the couch.

Honestly, it looked worse than a cold. Iceland was more pale than usual and his once silky silver hair was messy and scattered about his head. His breathing sounded rather off and he would occasionally draw in a long breath through his nose in an attempt to check the breathing capabilities there. But, he only ended up coughing violently after the attempts. It hurt seeing his friend like this with his puffin by his side trying to comfort him, but what rejected by a shake of his master's head as if to say '_I'm fine.' _Even the little puffin wasn't content with the response he got.

The taller student approached him and gave a small pat on his back as if to help the passing coughing fit. "When was Brother Norway going to be home?" He inquired carefully. He didn't like the idea of Iceland being ill and home alone. It really horrified him. What if something happened? What if he got hurt?

"Not until morning." Iceland admitted after catching the escaped breaths from his lungs.

"Seriously?" Leon huffed his thick brows kneading together and two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Did Norway even know that his own little brother was sick? Knowing Iceland, though.. He hid it from him so he wouldn't be annoyed at him later for keeping him from work. Shaking his head in disbelief he left the boy's side and went into the kitchen.

"Honngg… What're you doing?" Emil shouted weakly from the couch. Was he destroying the kitchen or something? Whatever he was doing it wasn't cooking. There were occasional clatters and clangs with only worried the Icelandic further. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He finally hissed after about the 20's appliance falling and making a huge sounds that rang harshly against Iceland's ear drum. He was taken aback by the sight before him when his friend returned with a steaming cup of tea. "W-wha… How… How does someone make that much noise making tea?" Iceland finally blurted out his brows furrowing together and his irritated red nose crinkling up in absolute confusion.

"Long story, I suppose." Hong Kong shrugged loosely before offering the fresh beverage to the ill Icelandic.

Emil accepted the drink hesitantly and brought it to his chapped lips for a small sip, but there was a force that stopped him. It was Leon's hand on his own gently pulling the cup from his lips.

"Wait, it's too hot." He warned him carefully a small spark of concern in his chocolate brown eyes that were narrowed upon the younger boy.

"Oh.." Iceland mumbled lowered the mug to his lag as he propped himself up leaning his back against the cushion behind him. "Thanks.." He huffed feeling the blood from his head drain out and he awaited the darkness from his eyes to disappear before he'd speak. "So, why'd you come here?" He finally asked not removing his dully lit violet-blue eyes from his steaming mug of tea nestled between his hands with slender fingers weaving through the handle securely.

"Why?" Leon repeated tilting his head at an angle in a confused manner. "What do you mean?" he asked a false innocence playing at his features.

"I mean exactly what I asked. You didn't have to come, you know." Emil admitted a small hint of sorrow in his cracking tone. He really hated being alone, but he also disliked interrupting his friend and worrying him. He hated seeing him so worried. It might not seem like he is, but he was. Past those seemingly cold eyes of his was nothing but emotion. He could cover all of his emotions as best as he could, but the Icelandic could read him like a book.

After that the Representation didn't really answer. It took him a few moments before a two simple words slipped from his tongue. "Why not?"

Iceland flinched at his response… Why not? What the hell kind of answer was that? He felt rather annoyed that he could never really get a straight forward answer from the taller boy, but he didn't dare start an argument. He was skilled in martial arts and messing with him would probably result in his having his ass kicked. Distracting himself from the very thought he took multiple sips of the scorching drink, and endured the pain searing through his mouth. The drink was coaxing his sore throat so he had no complaints. Pulling away from the mug there was a small grin tugging at his lips. It was amazing! He had no idea Leon could make tea! Well, seeing as he never made anything for him there should be no surprise that Iceland would find it amazing at first. "Okay, since when could you make tea?" Emil felt the question slip from his mind and slur off the tip of his tongue as he attempted to savor the beautiful taste.

"Sensei taught me." Leon admitted pulling over a chair to seat himself beside the boy. He leaned back releasing a long comfortable breath. It was nice to rest his aching back. He might be young, but his skeleton would be like this forever now. Well, until he finally disappeared… Everything had an end… What if Iceland left before him… What would he do? Would he be alone? He watched the boy gulp down the beverage he prepared for him. He showed no emotion. Not a single trace. He narrowed his eyes down to his fidgeting thumbs unable to start a conversation. His choppy brown bangs were hung in front of his face.

"Hong." Emil began seeing the boy before him seem so depressed. He could tell something was bothering him. His fingers fidgeting anxiously was a huge giveaway. "Why don't you ever smile?"

The taller student raised his attention at the abrupt question and simply shrugged. "Dunno." He responded rather blandly.

"You should smile." Emil told him keeping his own attention down at his drink cupped between his hands. His fingers glided over the porcelain as if embarrassed.

Hong Kong was silent. He didn't know how to respond, honestly. Why was he all of a sudden telling him to smile? What was so special about smiling. "Why?" The question snapped through the silent atmosphere like a sword with a clean edge.

Emil threw his head up. How could he explain it without sounding like a complete and utter idiot? A light shade of red brushed at his cheeks as he pondered over the many excuses he could make. Giving up he puzzled together his words and spoke with a soft, yet firm tone. "Because I like it when you smile, ass. It make you look less depressed." He finally admitted cowering his eyes away from his class-mate.

Nothing changed. Not a thing on his features that'd show Iceland a single sign of understanding or anything at that. But, with a slight period of hesitation the brown haired delinquent gave a reluctant smile.

"….No." Emil mumbled seeing the gesture upon his friend's lips. "That's not a real smile. You can't hide it from me." He snapped at him frustrated with the fact he couldn't just smile. What was so hard about it? All you had to do was stretch out your lips from cheek to cheek…Right? Maybe he just wasn't feeling… happy. Why though? The very thought of his friend hurting send a small shiver down Iceland's spine. Why was he hurt? What was going through that thick skull of his? "What's wrong, Hong?" He froze hearing his thoughts spew from him one by one. He couldn't contain them anymore. His curiosity was getting to him as well as concern.

"Nothing." The Region scoffed his thick brows pushed together in a gesture of annoyance. Though, the soft movement of the muscles in his face gave the Icelandic multiple theories of what his friend was feeling now. Leon just plain hated dumping his problems on everyone. He'd often keep himself in his room and let it out through artwork, but even that barely worked anymore. Everything was piling up inside of him slowly crushing him. There was shades of darkness dropping down beneath his eyes and he had horrible stamina lately. Something was definitely wrong.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." The Icelandic spat. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" He huffed irritably. All he wanted to know was what was bothering him. Was that so much to ask?

"Because there is nothing to tell-"

"Bullshit." The curses just kept slipping and slipping and the rage built up inside him resulting that the tightening of everything within his chest. "You can't hide it from me, Hong." He reminded him shaking his head in disbelief. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He demanded his voice no longer bashful or sympathetic. It was harsh and forceful like a blade.

The change in his friend's tone hit against the Asian nation causing him to flinch. Should he really tell him what was on his mind? No. He'd only be bothersome. But, he knew he'd never be able to leave until he finally told Ice what was going through his head. "Fine." He gave in. "I Just.." he began reconsidering his decision. He started talking, and he knew he couldn't stop now. "Have you ever thought about when our nations don't like, need us anymore?" He asked Iceland his eyes wandering off to his shoes tapping nervously against the hardwood floor.

"What… Are you really thinking about the future this early?" Iceland crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You really are annoying." He stifled a small chuckle, though stopped seeing how serious his friend really was. His facial features softened and he leaned over to place a gentle pale hand on the nation's shoulder. "Stop worrying about what hasn't even come, yet." He told him narrowing his chin down and tipping his head over ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the growing emotions within those dark voids hidden in the center of the hazel brown hue.

Leon flinched at the touch of Emil's hand… It was…. so cold.. Yet, it filled his heart with such an unfamiliar warmth. Raising his head up to only come face to face with his one and only friend he finally, and genuinely smiled. "I guess you are right.. Thanks, Ice." He thanked him gratefully his unusual thick brows softening and flowing back into a rare hopeful look.

"Ha!" Iceland teased and poked a finger at his cheek. "I got you to smile." He pointed out a devilish grin playing at his parched lips.

The dark haired nation released a small chuckle and bopped his head in a nod. "Yeah." He mumbled shooing his friend away from him. "Now like, get some rest. You need it." Leon changed the subject gesturing him to the couch.

"Já." The Icelandic agreed his accent now thickly recognized. He leaned back and positioned himself laying over the couch cushions pulling the small blanket over him. As hot as it was outside he was freezing! He couldn't stop shivering! His nerves simply rattled his anatomy ignoring the temperature outside and tugging the fabric sheet closer to him. Nothing worked. He was still freezing his ass off! Or, well.. it felt like it. Huffing a warm sigh of relief he turned to the Asian country sitting anxiously beside him. "Hong…" He began an embarrassed look to his features as he spoke bashfully. "I'm cold and.. well, that chair can't be comfortable.-"

"You want me to lay with you, I suppose." He told the ill boy a devilish smirk playing at his lips as he stood narrowing his dark chocolate brown eyes upon his friend who simply stared in awe. Hong Kong wasn't stupid. He knew Iceland, and he could read him as well as Iceland could read him in return. It was a bond.

"S-Shut up." He growled scooting over to make room for the other boy. He flinched at the touch of him beside him. Damn. Really? Now, he began to rethink his decision. Hong Kong didn't look the slightest bit awkward, though. Was he really okay with this? Giving in he relaxed feeling himself grow warmer between the back of the couch and the delinquent resting beside him. He knew the boy would need to head home soon. He didn't want to be alone. Honestly, he was rather scared of being alone. Clutching the sheet of itchy fabric he felt all of the muscles within him tense up. He didn't want Hong to leave. He felt so weak and vulnerable, not to mention pathetic for yearning emotion he felt towards the nation. He was Iceland. He was the brother of Norway. He didn't need anyone looking after him.

Leon's arms were stretched up with his elbows to the ceiling and his hands supporting the back of his head. It was unlike Ice to ask him to be so close to him. Was this really the same Icelandic he knew and-dare he say- loved. The one he knew was stubborn and wouldn't give in to something like this so easily… Would he? Turning his head he caught a glimpse of the silver haired boy's saddened face. Why was he so down? Leon tilted his head over to the side ever so slightly his bangs following and hanging limply over his clothing. "Hey." He began watching as the sickened boy turned to face his friend respectfully. "Why aren't you smiling?" The region asked a bewildered expression across his face.

Emil simply shrugged and returned to his position of facing away from the one who dared to counter him with the same question he asked before. He didn't speak any further now. He didn't wish to, nor did he really know how to answer. He searched for an excuse. He was down a bit, and he brushed it off as an effect from the cold. But, maybe it wasn't even that..

Throwing his head around to blurt out his excuse he was stopped by an unfamiliar feeling against his lips. It was the delinquent's lips against his own. His once dull eyes widened in a pure sense of surprise. Out of everything he expected to happen.. This was not one of them. But, he didn't dare pull away. He simply went along with the gesture and returned it with no protests.

Kissing… It wasn't uncomfortable, but it still felt a little weird. Neither of them have ever done this before, yet they tried to work with it. The Region snaked a single hand over behind the Icelandic's head as his nudging him closer gently. At first, Emil resisted as if to say he didn't approve of the idea, but he melted into him sooner or later. The kiss was a quick one, as well as soft and not forceful. Leon was the one to pull away fixing his eyes upon the relaxed features of his friend. "Now will you smile?" He inquired after catching the kind gleam within the nation's purple eyes.

A quiet sigh released from the younger's nation's lungs as he lightly smiled the corners of his lips fixing slightly in an innocent manner. "Fine. You got me." He admitted his eyelids shutting and his head lowering down onto his curled arm propping his skull up comfortably. Though, his forehead was pressed against his friend's chest. He didn't care anymore how cold or how stubborn he could be. He just wanted Leon by his side right now. That was all...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed~ c:**

**Feel free to leave a review! I MIGHT continue. I'm not really sure. What do you guys think?**


	2. Author's Note

**I am soooo happy to see people actually like this story! I plan on continuing it when I can get some more ideas on how to. I'm really sorry it's taking so long. I know the pain of waiting for a story to be updated, and I'm usually pretty quick. But, school has been such a pain in the ass and I have been trying… *shudders* Go outside.. ;A;**

**Anyway, if any of you guys have ideas on how I should continue. I don't just welcome you… I BEG you… Leave it in a review or pm me. I am honestly searching for help to continue this. I have only a few ideas on how it could continue, but those might end up in a totally different story for Hongice. **

**Sorry if this chapter got you excited and then you got angry and disappointed because it wasn't really a continuation. LOL. I thought it'd just be best to tell you that I didn't give up on this story! c:**

**Thanks guys!~**


	3. Unexpected

**Did you think you've seen the last of ****me? :D  
I just want to thank 'LizisCola' for amazing spark of ideas! Without it I probably would still be rolling around on the floor thinking like the turtle I am. ;v;**

**I can't guarantee the chapters will be as long, or it will go along with the title as well as it went with the first chapter. But I do hope you still enjoy~ **

**I'm realllyyy sorry, again, for my absence. I've just been busy and tired. x-x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Iceland flinched as the bright light of dawn peeked through the blinds across the room. His tired eyes fluttered open and he shook his head in an attempt to clear the congestion build up that had trapped itself there previously, but when he tried there was nothing. He perked up at the very discovery of his cold disappearing. That very moment he sharpened himself he realized something, that someone was there beside him. Had he forgotten already? There lay Hong Kong peacefully with his arm extended just beneath Emil's head. It wasn't hard to assume that Hong Kong kept his arm like that for Iceland to use as a pillow. The lack of distance between the two boys, as well, didn't help the heat burning at the Icelandic's cheeks. A light shade of red brushed at his cheeks as he felt the Asian nation move to fix himself only bringing himself closer to Iceland, as if clinging to him for dear life. The Icelandic couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. Though, that happiness didn't last very long when he noticed a shiver rage through Leon's body. The grip on Iceland's shirt he had tightened and he only curled up closer his once extended arm curling at his side.

"Hong Kong..?" Iceland mumbled tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. He nudged the boy as he jolted awake. "Hong Kong, are you cold or something?" He inquired cocking a brow.

The nation only bopped his head in a small nod in response. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." He tried to assure his friend he was fine, but to no avail.

"I highly doubt it, Hong." Iceland protested bringing the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. The heat radiating from his head was definitely not normal. It had to be above 100 degrees! "You're burning up!" Iceland told him scrambling to get up from the couch, but something stopped him. Leon had grabbed onto Iceland's wrist and tugged at him as if to keep him from leaving.

"No, I'm fine." Hong Kong further protested stubbornly. He weakly craned his neck to allow his pale face to become visible in the sun's rays that weaved past the blinds.

"Like hell you are." Iceland spat raising a finger pointing to the pale shades that were painted over Leon's face. Yeah, so it was common for Hong Kong to have pale skin in general. But not like this. "You look like shit, Hong. You're not _fine._" He put emphasis on the single word as if to make his point.

Hong Kong forced himself to sit up, as if to protest, but he was interrupted by a short coughing fit. His head was pounding. He had to hold his head in his hands in order to even out his vision as well as balance or else he'd topple over. He released a frustrated hiss between his grinding teeth and forced himself to begin to haul up to his legs to stand, but his knees buckled under his weight as if to protest against his pleads. The platinum haired nordic hurried over to him and hooked his arm just beneath Hong Kong's arm wrapping his own behind his back. "You're so stubborn." He huffed in a small sense of annoyance. He pushed him onto the couch once more cocking an eyebrow at the childish pout that was stiffened across his- now may you say, boyfriend's- face. "I'm sorry you're sick, Hong, but making that face won't make it any better."

"This is just my face." The Asian nation protested further crossing his arms and tilting his attention away from Iceland. The silver haired boy huffed a sigh of utter frustration. "Do you need me to call your brother or-?" He was cut off by the hoarse voice of his boyfriend. "No. I'm fine, I just need something to eat." He protested now stepping over a line with the Icelandic. He was going to stand up once more, but this time he was pushed rather harshly back down onto the cushioned furniture. He landed with a small 'oof' escaping his pale lips. "Why are you so stubborn? You're sick and you know it." Iceland argued his eyebrows kneading together in an annoyed manner.

With that, Iceland threw the blankets onto the stubborn nation as if to trap him in them and he rushed into the the kitchen. Hong Kong untangled himself form the sheets the veins in his head pulsing visibly at his burning forehead. He gave in and leaned back into the comfortable pillow that was propped up at the arm of the couch. He huffed a long groan as if he were a child. It was interrupted by a familiar growl echoing from the kitchen. "Hong, whining isn't going to help!" Iceland called to him. The Asian nation grunted in annoyance by his boyfriend's attempts to silence him. He usually was quiet, but when he was sick he was more loose than you'd usually see him, and all of that stern and cold vibes you'd get from him soften down quite a lot. "Icccceeeeee~?" He cooed from the coch after a while of listening to pots and pants banging together lightly from the kitchen. "Hvað?" Iceland inquired in his native tongue. The only response he got was a remark he wished he did not hear now. "You know I can't understand you when you speak in Icelandic." Hong Kong complained cocking a thick brow towards him from the doorway. It wasn't that he got up, he could peek in from the couch. The doorway wasn't too far away. "Too bad. Now, what did you want?" Iceland inquired after snapping back quite a harsh remark in return. He wasn't angry at Hong Kong, he just couldn't re-make that tea he made for him yesterday. He boiled the water, but once it was done he stared at the kettle-clueless. "Uh..." He mumbled under his frustrated breath as he shuffled about the small cooking area searching desperately for some sort of clue he could work from to make that delightful cup of tea.

Hong Kong was stuck within his winding thoughts that repeated in his head like a broken record. When he was sick it was as if his barrier completely melted before your eyes. He was curled up on the couch a shiver raging down his spinal cord here and there causing him to draw in a hitched breath. He felt as if there was ice consuming his entire body and suffocating him- No, not Iceland. Just ice. Stop that. He couldn't stop his agile build to stop shivering. He lay there trembling uncontrollably with uneven breaths exiting and entering his aching lungs. He drew in another harsh breath before speaking. "Ice?" He called his voice much more tired and weak than his last complaints. That was enough to worry Emil greatly to the point he rushed the beverage. He threw in a tea bag and carefully, as well as swiftly, added in sugar as well as honey to soothe Hong Kong's throat that he knew felt as if it were being set ablaze. "I'll be there in a second, Hong." Iceland promised not snapping or growling at the poor boy that was sprawled out on the couch weakly shivering beneath the sheets that were tangled between his legs and twisted around his torso.

The silver haired boy entered the room offering the steaming beverage to the ill nation that was resting upon his- No, Norway's furniture. He flinched upon remembering his brother. He should be home soon and if he caught Hong Kong here he'd have a fit. He huffed a small breath in hopes of calming his raging nerves that pounded into his head all at once. "Hong, you need to drink something." He told him offering the cup of tea closer to him. Hong Kong, at first, did not dare turn to even face his boyfriend. But, he eventually gave in and forced himself over. He fixed his sloppy position and sat up his back leaning against the fluffy pillow that supported his tingling spine that was recovering from the chills stage that flickered on and off here and there. He brought the hot mug to his pale lips and took a sip. His dull, brown eyes glistened with a new found sensation that covered up the lingering agony that came only in bits in pieces. "Thanks, Ice." He thanked him with a gratefully grin tugging at his lips. Emil felt the slightest sensation poke at his cheeks upon seeing that innocent grin of his. It was almost alluring, yet calming and innocent. He felt every muscle inside of his relax at the very sight of it. After a long, torturous period of silence Iceland piped up. "So, do you like it?" He inquired a curious glint in his uniquely shaded eyes that were focused upon his ill boyfriend.

Hong Kong raised his attention to the awaiting Icelandic whom had fixed eyes upon his own facial features as if searching for some sort of reaction. After a second content sip he parted his lips to respond to Emil's question. "Yeah, it's very good. It's helping my throat." He admitted bringing his slender fingers up to his throat and massaging it as if expecting some sort of relief on the inside. He couldn't help but furrow his thick eyebrows together upon reading Iceland's eyes as if he were some sort of book. He released the smallest chuckle under his weakened breath. "Stop blaming yourself." He told him bluntly announcing his readings. "Ya know, it was like, worth it getting this cold." He told him a sly grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"Huh? What do you mean? What's so great about getting a cold?" Emil asked crinkling his nose up in an almost, how would Hong Kong say, adorable manner.

"Well," He began his explanation placing his mug onto the coffee table just beside the couch. "I did get a smile and a kiss from you." He pointed out blankly. Iceland's face heated up. He had totally forgotten about it! How could he have forgotten what happened?! He felt himself shifting in his seat awkwardly upon remember the ever-so blissful moments from yesterday night. With that, he crossed his arms and pursed his lips as if to seem less embarrassed by the event. "Yeah, so?" He huffed moving his attention away from his bickering boyfriend that continued speaking. "So.. It was like, worth it." He finished tilting his head ever so slightly. His messy bangs brushed to the side and remained splayed across his face. "C'mon Iceee~" Hong Kong cooed rolling over and fixing his arms and his legs as if to make room on the couch for a second person. "I'm cold." He told Emil that stern, yet blunt expression returning to his features bringing him back to his usual demeanor that was extremely common to see him with. "Nei, I'm not falling for that." He told him in return twisting his torso and swinging his legs to the side of the chair so that he wouldn't have to be faced with Leon's puppy eyes. "Please?" Leon pleaded patting the empty space beside him eagerly. As sly as he is, Iceland is very much aware he wouldn't further the actions of their relationship without his consent. But, he just didn't want Norway walking in on them if they were so close. "Nei. If Nor walks in we're screwed." He snapped flashing a harsh glance towards Leon.

Hong Kong couldn't help but notice the furious blush fighting at the surface of Iceland's cheeks. He fell back in the center of the pillow with both of his hands supporting the back of his head. His fingers interlocked behind his head cushioning him against the edge of the arm of the couch. "Fine. Have it your way." He huffed that pout expression returning to him. Emil could barely help it now. As tough and mature as he was acting he wanted to lay beside him, but he also didn't. He almost let out a long groan of utter confusion at these unknown emotions that raged through him like a volcano erupting- Wait, this isn't normal emotions. He felt as if he were suffocating and every muscles inside of him thrashed and twitched violently. He wheezed and coughed in hopes of clearing his airways, but to no avail. He threw his legs over to stand up, but he toppled over on his hands and knees. He huffed and coughed violently his lungs pumping and hitching to even out his breathing patterns, but not even that assisted him now. A volcano was erupting back in his country, and there was nothing he could do. Tears threatened to pour from the brims of his agonizing gaze that stared down at his slender fingers. His fingers clenched at the rug and ripped at it. He bit his tongue resisting an agonizing screech of indescribable pain that surged through him.

"Ice...? Ice?!" Hong Kong repeated calling his name. He shot up from his position and did not even pause to allow the blood to finish evening out in his head. He tumbled down onto the floor kneeling down just before the trembling boy. "What's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong." He urged him. He could've sworn he felt his heart stop upon seeing the familiar crimson red fluid drip down from Iceland's pale, slim lips.

"A... A volcano... it's e-e-erupting and I-I don't know what t-t-t-to d-do." He stuttered furiously his teeth clashing together as he struggled to even keep his body still. A hesitant Leon knelt there for but a moment before wrapping his arms around Iceland in hopes of calming his anxious nerves. "Shh..." He hummed resting his chin on the roof of his head. "Everything's fine." he worked to assure him. His voice was hoarse and rough. He was resisting that many coughing fits that threatened to release from his lungs. It was no time to be weak when Iceland needed him now. He had only ever dealt with these fits with Norway around, but now that he isn't around he was not at all sure what to do.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rush. It was, at points, but I don't think it came out too bad! Norway and more characters should be coming in soon!**

**Thanks guys! Please leave a review if you have time! I love reviews ;v;**

**Next chapter will come out faster, I promise!**


End file.
